Vice 'n Fumbles
by Meniku
Summary: This is a story that RickyG and I wrote. Spice and Flippy, Shuger and Cuddle's kids, Vice and Fumbles! And, Demon Spice and Evil Flippy are finding out many other new things... I stink at summaries, but since RickyG is writing too, it'll be good! Funny.
1. RickyG: The wedding

**Hi everyone! Ferretsrule700 speaking here! This is me and RickyG working on a story together! This first chapter is his, and let me tell you, it's HILARIOUS!!! He's an awesome writer! I'm going to write the next one, so we will be going back and fourth! **

FR700: Welcome to the first chapter of our story! 

RG608: All right we're finally getting this story written! 

Shuger: YAYZ! I'm getting married!! 

Spice: Yeah, and so am I! 

Ricardo: Hey I'm not even in this story! 

Flippy: Yeah, and we're going to keep it that way!

 ______________________FxS_________________________  

"Okay I can do this. I've waited a long time for this moment and now's not the time to back out." Flippy said pacing back and forth waiting for his queue to enter the room in front of him.  He looks in and sees all of his friends seated and waiting for his arrival. Spice is standing in front of Minister Lumpy with Shuger as the Maid Of Honor and Cuddles as the Best Man. Petunia sees Flippy and starts playing the wedding song and Flippy enters despite being nervous.  "Finally, I thought he wasn't going to show up to his own wedding." Cuddles said as he got the ring ready.  "Oh Damn the ring's stuck on my finger Spice." Shuger said with a ring stuck on her finger.  Spice turns her head a little and shoots Shuger an evil glare and whispers, "First you forget to change into your dress and now you got the ring stuck on your finger! You better not ruin this day for me Shuger or else I'm going to turn this into a wedding and a funeral!"  Shuger gulps and gives the ring one good tug freeing the ring from her finger. "Oh God that was a close one." Shuger said with a sigh of relief.  Flippy finally makes it to the front and faces Spice. "I thought you were going to pass out walking over here." Cuddles whispered to Flippy.  "Hey don't talk long ears because you and Shuger are next." Flippy whispered back in a sly voice.  Before anything else could be said, Minister Lumpy started speaking. "We are gathered here today to make these two married, so Spice do you take Flippy to be your awfully wedded wife?" Lumpy said seriously, while everyone seated face palmed in frustration of Lumpy's stupidity. "Yes, I do." Spice said with a forced smile while trying to not kill Lumpy.  "And you Flippy, do you take Spice to be your awfully wedded husband?" Lumpy said still unaware of his mistake.  "Yes, I Do." Flippy said cursing under his breath at Lumpy.  They place the rings on each others fingers. "Then I now pronounce you brother and sister!"  "Oh screw it!" Flippy said as he pulled Spice in for a long, hard kiss.  "Okay the next wedding will take place in 5 minutes!" Lumpy exclaimed as the newlyweds switch places with Cuddles and Shuger.  "You better go change into your dress Shuger." Spice said with an evil grin.  "OH CRAP I FORGOT!!" Shuger said as she ran to her changing room to put on her dress.  "What the hell does Cuddles see in that dense ferret?" Spice said to herself. _________________________CxS_______________________  

Shuger, now in the dressing room, starts throwing off her clothes and sliding on only part of her dress.  *Crash* OW! Who tha HELL put that chair there!?" *glass shatters* "Oh Son Of A-- who places a vase on a table!?" Shuger yelled as she knocked over more items trying to get her dress on.  In the main room, Cuddles, Flippy, and Spice look down in embarrassment because of the noises and cursing that can be heard in the dressing room. Two minutes later Shuger comes running out to get where she needed to be so that they can get married.  A dead silence strikes the room as everyone just stares at Shuger in shock because the only part of the dress she did put on was transparent!  "Ah cover your eyes Cub!" Pop says remembering that Cub was sitting right next to him.  "At least you won't have to go through a lot of wrapping paper for your present." Flippy whispered to Cuddles.  "Hey it's the thought that counts right?" Cuddles said back with a thumbs up and a smile.  As everyone recovers from shock, Lumpy starts preaching, "We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of my rubber ducky-" Spice slaps Lumpy in the back of the head and his sentence skips like a CD, "to join these two in holy matrimony. Cuddles do you take Shuger to be your lawfully wedded wife?"  "I Do." Cuddles said.  "And do you, Shuger, take Cuddles to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  "I Do!" Shuger said with excitement.  "Then you may now kiss the bride!" Lumpy said as the two kissed.  "Oh yeah, now you get it right you bastard." Flippy and Spice said at the same time.

 _______________________BOTH________________________  

All four exit the wedding chapel and are greeted with cheers from their friends. Disco Bear on the other hand was snapping pictures of Shuger and her transparent dress.  "Ohhhh Yeeahh, these will come in handy later on." Disco Bear said with a huge grin.  The four newlyweds get in their vehicles and drive off to their homes. 

_______________________FxS________________________ 

 "Wow, I can't believe we finally did it! We got married!" Spice yelled with joy overwhelming her. "So now what?" She said looking at Flippy.  Flippy looks at her with a devious smile.

 _______________________CxS________________________  

"Oh my God Cuddles! Why didn't anybody tell me about my dress!?" Shuger said in shock after finally noticing her wardrobe malfunction.  Cuddles just shrugs with a smile on his face. "So now what?" Shuger said looking at Cuddles.

 ______________________Both_________________________  

"Now it's time for the fun to begin!" Flippy and Cuddles said in excitement as they sped off to their houses. 

___________________________________________________  

RG608: Well, how did you guys like the wedding? 

Flippy: Why the HELL was Lumpy the minister!? 

Spice: Yeah, that idiot got everything wrong! 

Cuddles: Why are ya'll complaining? 

Shuger: Yeah Spice, now you can-

Spice: OKAY, We're Not Talking About That Again!

**End of RickyG's chapter. Next is mine! PLEASE COMMENT!!!**


	2. Ferretsrule700: Demon and Evil

**This is my chapter XD. It's not as good as RickyG's, but we are working together on it. Yayz. **

**I want to thank RickyG for working on this with me. I also want to thank everyone who was commenting on my last chapter on 'Opposites Attract by Airdrop and Ferretsrule700'. All really nice comments, thank you all! :) METHEREAPER, Neon's Wrath, fridix95, and RickyG. (that were there when I was writing this chapter)**

**I also wanna thank Neon's Wrath for writing her story on Spice, Thank you so much!!! **

**And more random news, I think I might quit my story 'Spice's Demon' because I have had a looooooong writer's block. And, my ideas are really coming on here, also, so these stories work together. Maybe I won't quit, I don't know.**

**So, now on with this random chapter!**

Ferretsrule700: Alright, time for the next chapter, everyone!

Shuger: Finally! I thought I would die waiting!

Spice: You know, that's not even a funny comment! You have to be funny here! I think…

Shuger: I was too, funny!

Flippy: Com on, you guys argue about the stupidest things.

Shuger: Spice does! She started it!

Spice: Did not!

Shuger: Did too!

Spice: Did not!

Shuger: Did too!

Spice: Did not!

Shuger: OOOOOOOH!!! CHEESE!!!

RickyG: Come on! Hey, you know Evil Flippy's going to be in this chapter, right?

Flippy: NOOOOOOOO!!!

FXS_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Spice and Flippy had just gotten to Spice's house. Spice and Flippy were going to live there, since Spice's house was many times bigger than Flippy's. They entered, and sat down by the kitchen, facing a giant flatscreen TV and tall window. Spice smiled at Flippy. "So, now that we are married, what to do now? I don't feel like pissing at Lumpy anymore. At least we are married, and we can't let that retard ruin this day for us."

"Yeah, I agree with you." Flippy said, rolling his eyes at the ceiling. "I am still pissed at him, though. He got it right with Shuger and Cuddles, though."

"I know, but _still_ let's try to get our mind off that–" Spice suddenly froze, and her eyes went wide. She jerked her head up, then shot out of the seat and ran out of the room.

"Spice?? SPICE!!??" Flippy called, but Spice didn't answer, nor come back. Flippy ran into Spice's bedroom, and sure enough, she was lying on the floor, unconscious, and her arms twitching slightly. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head, and drool was running down the side of her face. She had a shocked expression on her face. Flippy bent down to get a better look at her. "What the–" He suddenly he felt the whole room whirl around him, then he was falling, the room was melting away, and he was flying into darkness.

CXS_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shuger was in Cuddle's house, peeling off her transparent 'dress'. She quickly changed into one of her own dresses, cursing under her breath at herself for forgetting to change her dress. Cuddles was standing, facing away from Shuger, in the same room at the end of there. "Cuddles, remember not to look!" Shuger cried every time Cuddles made a single move.

"Well, why do I have to be in here in the first place??!" Cuddles asked, annoyed.

"Because I'll be lonely if you leave," Shuger replied. "Ok, I'm done." Shuger pulled Cuddles toward her. "like my dress, baby?" She asked.

"Better than your transparent one," Cuddles laughed, and Shuger blushed. "Say, let's celebrate with my famous PANCAKES!!" He cried. Cuddles raced to the kitchen, and started pulling out all the ingredients to make pancakes, despite the fact that it was already noon, and Shuger was hiding in her new room, and locking the door. Cuddles shrugged, and started mixing everything in the bowl. He then heated the pan, and spread all of the mush on it, then after an hour, (shuger had fallen asleep in the bed) came back with the pancakes almost burnt disappeared. Cuddles sighed. "Aww, I overdid them a bit. Oh well…" He decided to make something for Shuger too, so he picked up a slice of cheese and set it on a plate. He picked the black 'pancakes' up with his spatula, slid them onto another plate, and took a bite. He gagged, then fell to the ground, choking.

----------

Shuger got up out of bed after she heard a thump on the ground. "OH NO!!! IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE!!!" She screamed. She ran into the kitchen and found Cuddles dead on the floor. "AHHHH!!! BABY, NOOOOOOOO!!!" Shuger screamed, but then she noticed the cheese on the table and instantly forgot about Cuddles. She stuffed the cheese in her mouth and smiled contently.

FXS_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Evil Flippy was silently pacing back and fourth in the dark 'room'. It was far back in Flippy's mind, a dark place where there was no apparent ceiling or floor, no windows or furniture. Yet, he was never falling or floating up. He would wait for something to remind Flippy of war, of his past, and there would be some dim light that he could get out through, and overtake Flippy. Two souls sharing the same body. Evil was actually something out of someone else's body. He would go from one person to another, only moving when they found a way to control him or her, or when the demons control them completely. When he was with them, he would take shape of whoever he was controlling, and be able to speak to them through their head. Through his boredom and pacing, he at first didn't notice the strange, ghostly light that slowly grew larger and brighter. "What the hell??!" He hollered, for by the time he noticed, it was blinding, and brighter than the entrance to the real world.

"Heh, thought you could use some company," said a cold, creepy voice, sarcastically. Evil looked up, angrily. He was more than shocked. It was Demon Spice.

"How the hell did you get here??!" Evil demanded. Demon shook her head, still grinning smugly, and answered.

"How stupid are you? Didn't you know, out of all these years, Flaky, or whatever your name is, that you can travel through these portals to other's heads, as long as they are inactive. I wanted to show you, and I realize these past few days, my host Spice, here, has been growing weaker, probably from your host, Flaky's persuading her to tell her life story. So I thank you for that, Flaky." Evil was flabbergasted.

"My name isn-"

"Whatever, Flaky. The point is for coming here, is to tell you, I have a plan. I know some weak points of my host, you just have to find your host's weak points. Actually, these portals go to other places besides other's heads. We can travel to places from Heaven to Hell. We go to places non-existing in this world, this is really just one world. There are so many others, Flaky. And you seem like a pretty powerful force. We should work together and take over our hosts, for I sense something more powerful coming…"

"What if I don't want to join you?! I am powerful enough! I'm greater than anyone here!" Evil yelled, angrily. Demon Spice grabbed him around his neck and started sinking her claws into his throat.

"You don't tell me who is more powerful and who is not, bastard. It is a FACT that I am more powerful than you, the time I had beaten you, and I haven't shown you my true powers yet. I have defeated many more hosts than you have… I can tell…"

"Shut… your… face, you… bitch…! I will… never…"

"How dare you!" Demon hollered, and hit Evil so hard in the back he coughed up blood. "Now listen, you no good damned bastard, you shall either join me, or I will make sure you will stay in Flaky's body… _forever_."

Evil rubbed the back of his neck, which was bloody from Demon's grasp. "Fine, but this is _my _choice, not your making me. I just want to get out of this pussy's head because at night, I can't sleep without unicorns, penguins and rainbows everywhere."

"Wow, what a host." Demon rolled her eyes and prepared to step back through the portal. "Well, we'll meet again, Flaky, and when we do, you better have made some progress in finding your host's weakness. 'Till then, Flaky…"

"THAT'S NOT MY-" Evil yelled, but Demon had already disappeared, and the next second, he was surrounded in darkness.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shuger: That was some delicious cheese! ^^

Cuddles: Aww, why did I have to die??!

Flippy: Hey, it's better than to be called 'Flaky', right, Evil?

Evil: Shut up, 'Flaky'.

Spice: Are there any scenes where I beat the crap out of Evil? He's really pissing us off!

Me: We'll see! ^^

**End of my chapter. Next is RickyG. PLEASE COMMENT!!!**


End file.
